My Immortal
by Artemis615
Summary: Christian wanders the royal dorm's grounds and stumbles into a new transfer student with... An army of bodyguards. Things got a lot more interesting with the arrival of Gaia as well as finding out that she is the Queen's grandaughter! Christianxoc
1. Transfer Student

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the possibly long hiatus I have been in. Work has been hectic and I have yet to find time to immerse myself into my story writings. And so, now that I have time, I dedicate it to writing and writing and writing and poof! New fanfic! **

**This is a fanfic of Vampire Academy, featuring our beloved Fire Prince, Christian Ozera and my OC, Gaia Starlight Ivashkov! Lol! Love you all for reviewing! And do enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this!**

**I sincerely hope there would be a Vampire Academy 2, or else I would have to download and read the book myself in order to continue this story. For now, it ends at Chapter 4. I shall not make it 'complete' yet because I am sure there would be a Vampire Academy 2. Hehhe! **

**Kthxbye! XOXO!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fanfiction Title: My Immortal<br>****A Vampire Academy Romance Fanfic  
><strong>**Main Characters: CHRISTIAN AND OC (GAIA STARLIGHT IVASHKOV)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Transfer Student<strong>

The Vampire Academy, St. Vladimir... 700 years old worth of history of an academy and an entirely another universe of an academy… Moroi and Dhampir students came from all around the world to study things and spend their time in there, safe from the outside world and from harm. Here, they learn how to harness their powers, for the Morois, while for the Dhampirs, they learn how to protect themselves, and how to protect the Morois.

The Morois is a royal magical ancient race. The Moroi don't wear black capes; sleep in coffin, afraid of garlic or afraid of anything holy. They're just like another human being, except for having an extremely long life, beautiful and afraid of the annoying sunlight that would make them weak. They live off blood, because they have fangs and they're a vampire.

And today, a new transfer student arrives.

Her arrival is top secret. Five giant black range rovers escort her as bodyguards and ushers her quickly into St. Vladimir's grounds. She wears a long red cape, and her long black hair and face is hidden behind it. She walks in front, knowing her ways in the academy by a map, and the rest of the bodyguards follow her so.

Christian Ozera, on the other hand, is having a walk around the Academy. He kept having nightmares of his parents turning themselves Strigoi, and he couldn't sleep. He needs air. He needs freedom.

He hated what his parents have become, but they are still his parents. He misses them at one point, and hated himself for that. Missing is weak. He is the Head of the Ozera magical royal family. He has the most powerful element, Fire. He is the strongest Moroi student in St. Vladimir. And he is not weak.

As he walks, his train of thoughts strays off, and he stumbles into the red-caped girl when she rounded a corner.

"Ouch…" the girl said and just as she is going to fall onto the floor, Christian darted out his arm and pulled onto her hand. He pulls her in, and her body slammed onto his own and wrapped one arm around her waist. She gasped and looked up at him.

And then he saw her face.

Silver eyes… silvery eye the color of… silver. Grey, silver, whatever it is… the silver reminds him of the moon, and it shines with such radiance that it looks fiery and with life. Then her lips… oh, her red, red lips… there is a light blush on her fair high cheek bones cheeks, and she is beautiful.

Christian Ozera never believed love at first sight or those stupid things like imprinting. But he felt as if he had seen heaven and the moon for the first time… he is a blind man seeing the moon for the first time…

When she looks at him, he fell.

And suddenly, guards flanked his sides and caught his arms, pulling him off the girl and walloped him in a punch. The guards are powerful, and he doesn't stand a chance against them.

Dhampir guards… Or better yet, the Royal Dhampir guards, the strongest Dhampirs in the world.

"Stop it!" The girl screamed at them to stop, and the guards stopped walloping him up in a punch. She helped him up and he groaned.

"Are you alright?" she said to him gently in a bell like tone. Oh, it sounds so musical and beautiful, and Christian stares again into her face. She lifts up her hood and reveals shining black hair. Shining river of black hair... There are pearls weaved into her braids of hair, and there is a string of it that ran across her forehead and disappears into her hairline. She is beautiful.

"I apologize for the behaviors of my guards. They are worried with the recent attacks of the Strigois just outside of the Academy just a few days ago after Princess Vasilisa's return. I apologize, please, I am sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… it's okay…" he said to her and brushed off dirt from his coat. She wiped the blood stains on the corner of his lips with her thumb gently, and he stares at her.

How could someone be so beautiful exist here and he didn't know it…?

"I am Gaia," she said to him with a smile. "I'm new here." Oh, beautiful smile. She raises her hand to him and he held hers in his. Raising it to his lips, he kisses the back of her hand and watches as she blushes up shyly. Oh, adorable…

"Christian Ozera, at your service…" he said to her with a charming smile.

"The Prince of the Ozera royal family…!?" Gaia exclaims in surprise. "Oh, Prince Christian…" Gaia quickly bows to him. He stopped her and helped her up from her bow.

"Just Christian… We're friends of sort, aren't we?" he said to her with a gentle smile. "Just Christian will do. We are in St. Vladimir. Nobody calls anyone by title or do the bows you do…"

She smiles at him and with it; she is escorted away by her guards. She gave him a last look and a last smile, and Christian smiles back at her.

"Headmistress Kirova," Gaia said to the headmistress. The headmistress came around her desk and gave her a bow of respect.

"Grand Duchess of Kiev, welcome to St. Vladimir," the headmistress said to her. "I am so pleased you choose to study here with us. I am sure you will settle down here nicely. All our students here are nice pupils, and I believe you would excel here well…"

"I believe so," she said to him graciously with a smile. "I am sorry, headmistress. I am tired from my long journey, and I wishes to rest for the night…"

"Oh, of course, Your Grace!" the headmistress said happily. She leads her out of the office and to her room, which is the grand area where the royals stay.

"This is the academy's finest hostel units. We do not call it hostel, of course. We call it the Moon Palace. It is a place fit for royals and all royals lives here…" the headmistress said to her.

"Might I know who stays here?" she asks her.

The headmistress barked out a happy laugh. "Oh, Your Grace. The Dragomir last princess, Princess Vasilisa lives here. And so does Prince Christian Ozera. Prince Dashkov daughter also stays here, and now you, Your Grace…"

"Please, just Gaia is enough. I don't wish for anyone else to know about my status…" Gaia said to her, and the headmistress bows to her. Gaia's guards lifted her luggages and her things into her new palace room, and just before she went in, she saw Christian again.

"Gaia…!" Christian calls her, and she smiles up at him widely.

"Christian! Oh, where do you stay!? I thought this is like a dormitories or something and is separated by genders!?"

"The Moon Palace is not separated by genders," he said to her with a smile. "The rooms are marked with the royal family names… Mine is here…" he said to her and gestured to the room right in front of hers.

And she widens her eyes. "Why, this is such coincident! I stay just right in front of your room!"

"In front of my room..?" Christian said in confusion. "But that is the Ivashkov…"

And his eyes widens in surprise.

"You're the Grand Duchess of Kiev!?" he said to her in surprise. She balked.

"Shh!" she silenced him with one finger over his lips. "Shut it! Imma not gonna have the whole school knew I am Ivashkov!"

Christian barked out a laugh. He had never heard a royal speaks in such a way before. It is so refreshing to have someone like that to talk to.

"Why, so they won't bow to you all the time!?" Christian said to her and laughs. "I'm a Prince, and Lissa is Princess. They do not bow to us all the time as well. Adrian is an Ivashkov too…but he didn't get to stay here because he is not a close relative…you're cousins with him?"

"Yes. But he is distant. He is not important to us, but still serves his uses from time to time… I've warned him earlier, and he knew not to blab off his stupid mouth to everyone how grandmama's granddaughter is here at St. Vladimir. But imma's grandmamma is Queen Tatiana. I am her granddaughter! She always babies me up… remind me to run when she came to visit…" she said to him and he laughs again.

"Well, alright. I am sure you are tired from your long journey. You might as well take a rest… Goodnight Gaia."

"Oh, finally, someone is sensitive enough to my needs!" Gaia threw her hands up into the air and Christian laughs again. "Headmistress kept on going on and on about how great St. Vladimir is. Goodbye Samsung Galaxy Note ii… goodbye twitter… goodbye facebook…"

Christian laughs out loud again. She is not just refreshing. She is fascinating!

"Alright, alright… Be good and go to rest soon. If you're good, I'm going to show you how to have your own phone here in the royal quarters…" he said to her and winked before disappearing back to his room.

The next day, Christian stepped out of his room and found himself facing face to face with the now less elaborately dressed Gaia.

Her hair is tied up in a braid of buns that rests behind her neck. Her red, red lips are so seductively beautiful that he felt as if he could kiss her right then and there. But he held himself in check. He didn't want to scare away his little Grand Duchess of Kiev yet…

"Good morning, Christian!" she said to him happily. He smiles. It has been a while since someone said that to him. It made him feel good…

"Good morning, Gaia. You look good in your uniform…" he said to her pleasantly and offered up his arm to her. She laughs at him and linked her hand on his arm.

"Thank you, your highness," she said to him teasingly and he grinned up at her. He hasn't felt so good before for such a long while. Having someone he could smile to definitely brings his heart to another level of… well, what he would call happiness, he guessed at it.

They went to class together and sat together. Everyone marvels at the now smiling Christian, and Gaia looked at him incredulously.

"I'd take that you don't smile often right?" Gaia said to him and he smirked at her.

"Alright, pipe down," the teacher said to them and they slowly starts to settle down. He took out a piece of paper and scrutinizes it.

"Gaia Starlight Ivan-"

"I'M HERE!" Gaia exclaims loudly and bounced out of her seat quickly to stand in the stage, letting everyone stare at her and she huffed out loudly and glares at Christian, who laughs at her openly. "I'm Gaia Starlight. Pleased to meet you all."

"Well, now that we have introduced Miss Gaia here, let's continue where we left off," the teacher said to them and Gaia went back to her seat.

"Who is Vasilisa?" Gaia asks him. Christian cocked his head to the seat where Lissa is sitting at and Gaia stares at the girl with blonde hair.

"Oh, she is so beautiful, just like what the people had said about her…!" she gushes at Lissa and Christian stares at her incredulously. "Imma wanna be her friend. Oh, so pretty… I can make her dress up in my blue lace dress… oh, oh, oh! And who is that adorable black haired girl beside her!?"

"That is Rose. She is Lissa's own Dhampir guardian, though not a full guardian yet. Just a novice…" Christian said to her and Gaia nodded her head and smiles at him excitedly.

"Oh, she is so beautiful… Desert Princess comes to my mind when I look at her. Oh, she would look beautiful if we were to have an Arabian Nights tale play!" she said to him and suddenly, a blonde girl passed notes with a very obvious intention of having the teacher to find out her intentions of passing notes.

And Gaia's expression change.

"That girl is a bad, bad girl…" she said to him, and he looked at her. She smiles.

"I am Elemental and an Empathic User… I am the only person capable of growing trees and plants and flowers out of all the elements I control… water and earth creates plants…" she said to him, and he gaped at her.

"All the elements?" he repeated to her. She nodded her head.

"You had fire in you. Strong fire… hmm hmm… oh, and you can track people with their names alone. Cool…" she said to him, and he balked. How did she know…?

"Track people with their names?" he repeated the phrase. He didn't know he had that ability. She nodded her head again.

"Yeah... You can do it. With a bit of practice of course… Nothing comes easy for Morois, more so for the royal members of the royal household. Mine took 2 years to mature up… Your fire is useless outside of the Academy, so you'd better buck up and learn more before you had to fight outside…"

"You believe that too?" he said to her. "You believe that we need to learn more to defend ourselves against Strigoi?"

"Mia!" Mr. Meisner barked. "You are usually a lot better at passing notes…"

"Oh, no, Mr. Meisner," Mia said in her fake voice. Gaia gagged and Christian laughed at her expression. "Please don't read this note out loud. I beg of you…"

"Mr. Meisner," Lissa said to him. "You are being used as a tool to propaganda Mia's stupid speech…"

"Hmm… feisty…" Gaia said to Christian. He smiles at her.

"Dhampir-Moroi mastication is a very serious allegation. I'm gonna pretend I never read this…" Mr. Meisner said to them all.

Suddenly, Ralf erupted in flames and he screams like a girl. Gaia laughs out loud at him and pointed one finger at him. Everyone looked at her and laughs at her in return for her ways at laughing at Ralf.

"Christian, cut it out," Mr. Meisner said, and the fire stopped. "Kindly report to Headmistress Kirova's office, Mr. Ozera... Down the hall, to the left…"

"Like I need directions," he snapped at the teacher. He walks out and gave a glance back, and burns the paper in Mr. Meisner's hand.

"Nice one," Gaia said loudly and Mr. Meisner glares at her. She smiles back at him cheekily and he quickly averts his attention back to study.

After they finish with class, Lissa storms out of class with Rose behind her heels.

"Oh-uh, lovers quarrels…" Mia said sarcastically.

"Rose, I bleed for you…" Mia's friend said back bitingly.

"No, it's Rose who does the bleeding…" Mia said back with a laugh.

Out of nowhere, water erupted from everyone's bottles and showers upon the both of them. They screamed, and the jets of water shoot at them at such a high density that they actually felt hurt from the water jets. They hopped on their feet and everyone laughs at them.

When the water had finally settled down, Mia exclaims loudly.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Mia exclaims.

"It is I!" Gaia skids into the hall and made a grand entrance for herself and made a pose of sort with her arms in the air. Rose and Lissa laughed at her funny pose, and she winked at the both of them. "You need to watch your mouth there, biatch. Or imma gonna shower you with more and more water… great makeup sludge there!"

Mia screamed and storms out of the hall with everyone laughing at her. Gaia went up to the two of them and shakes their hands.

"Imma Gaia Starlight…" she introduces herself to them. "You must be Vasilisa Dragomir and you, oh, Rosemarie Hathaway… the most beautiful desert princess of the Dhampirs I've ever seen in my entire life…"

"Desert Princess?" Rose repeated with a raise of her eyebrows. "Damn, I like this girl… for once someone recognize true beauty here…"

"Oh, you girls are so beautiful… imma looove to dress you girls up. For now, you know what, there is this thing with dealing with those toadies…" she said to them, and Lissa laughs out at her words.

"Toadies!?" Lissa repeated with a laugh. "Wherever did you learn that!?"

"Oh, here and there and in some of the cheesy romantic novels humans used to read. Oh, imma so fired up. Imma gonna teach you everything I know about bullying and you can get back at that biatch. Unbe-bloody-lievably so!"

Rose and Lissa and Gaia quickly become fast friends. Lissa especially is so fascinated with her way of speaking the human's language that she constantly laughed whenever Gaia is talking. Rose, too, laughs at her, and with Rose's fiery attitude and her knack of cursing off like a sailor, Gaia also learns a few tricks from Rose, and Rose her…

"That is such a cool thing you did back there," Rose said to her. Gaia smiles at her and skipped with them.

"Oh, water is my best elements. Imma an elemental, but please, don't spread it all around. Imma don't want anyone else to know everything about me. Gotta keep it mysterious girls… a secret makes a woman, woman!" she said to them happily and Lissa and Rose laughs again at her.

"Oh, I do like you, Gaia dear. You are such a refreshing change after all the stuck up students here…" Lissa said to her and Gaia laughs at her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Well girls, go on ahead and love me all you want… Oh, the attentions… I love it! But not too much attention. I used to get them from those paparazzi… oh dear, said too much now…" Gaia said to them and suddenly closed her mouth with her hand.

And they surround her and gave her a wicked smile.

"Spill it out, bitch!" Rose said to her and poked her at her sides. "No one gets paparazzi except the Morois!" Gaia laughs and Lissa too, poked her at her sides.

"Alright, alright!" Gaia said to them and gave up in trying to keep everything in. "Only promise you won't tell anyone else… swear by the stars?"

"By the stars?" Lissa said incredulously. "Why stars?"

"Well, my name is Gaia Starlight… Queen Tatiana is my grandmamma…" she said to them in a small voice, and Rose quickly gaped at her.

And so does Lissa.

"Queen Tatiana!?" Rose said incredulously in a loud voice. Gaia shuts her up and slapped one hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Told ja to keep it quiet, Rose!" Gaia said to her and pulls them to the sides of the corridor. "Imma don't want everyone to know grandmamma and my relationship! Hell would come if they did… oh, I don't ever want to know about it…"

"Seriously?" Lissa said to her.

"Yes, princess dear... So far only Christian knew about it. He's the first person to do so though. You guys are the second. Oh, princess, I thought you knew… we met at a ball not too long ago…"

"Well, not too long ago is 1 year ago, dear Gaia…" Lissa said to her and they walked to their next class. "We just came back from our great escapade. Fails, but nonetheless we've experienced outside life on our own for… one year… nice, gonna miss it though."

"Cool!" she said to them and her eyes are alight with fascination. "It is fascinating to live in the human world. I've done it for a fair few years… in New York, London, Japan and Taiwan. Oh, I love the Asian countries. They have the most exquisite food like Tom Yum and all those strange pork buns! Oh, I miss Hong Kong… and Iphone 5, and facebook, twitters, and oh, oh, oh! Ice cream yogurt!"

That effectively made the girls stopped walking and licked their lips at the thought of ice cream.

"Ice cream…" the girls chimed together dreamily. Then they looked at each other and laughed heartily.

"Imma have the most wonderful invention ever! A dear alchemist of mine gave it to me as a birthday gift. It can make ice cream of all the kinds in the world! You must come to my chambers tonight! And we can make ourselves tubs of ice cream in less than 10 minutes and we can stuff ourselves silly with it!" Gaia said to them and they screamed.

"Really!?" Lissa said to her and Gaia nodded her head earnestly. Rose stares at them sadly.

"I can't come, sorry…" Rose said to them and Gaia held her hand.

"What's wrong? Why can't you join us?"

"I'm a Dhampir. We are not welcomed in the courts of the royals or the royal palace. I sleep in a separate wing in the palace… not far from Lissa here, but still… not allowed in the chambers of the royals…" Rose said sadly. Gaia laughs heartily and pulls on at Gaia.

"Well, my dear Desert Princess, don't fret much! For I, am Gaia Starlight Ivashkov. I do reserve the rights to invite someone over to study with me, right? Oh, you should come too, Lissa. Let's 'study' together…!" Gaia said to them, and Rose smiles again at the invitation.

**_End of Chapter 1: Transfer Student_**


	2. Sunshine

******Fanfiction Title: My Immortal  
><strong>**A Vampire Academy Romance Fanfic  
><strong>**Main Characters: CHRISTIAN AND OC (GAIA STARLIGHT IVASHKOV)******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Sunshine <strong>

That night, Lissa and Rose crashed at Gaia's new room. Her room is exquisitely decorated with the most beautiful moving galaxies that one could turn on with a switch on the ceilings. Her bodyguards have installed it for her, because she loves to sleep with the moving galaxies and stars above her head.

Lissa and Rose is impressed and in awe with her room. They touched everything of hers, and Gaia made them dress up in her dress and gave a fair few to Rose, who is surprised with her generosity. Moroi like her do not usually mix well with Dhampirs, and yet she did it effortlessly.

"Just take it," Gaia said to her. "Imma not gonna wear it anytime soon. So if I wanna wear it, I'll just borrow it from you. You must have like a thousand dates with the Desert Princess looks… Imma here is single forever alone!"

Lissa and Rose laughs at her and with it, they dig in to the ice cream they have made. They made many flavors, Tiramisu, mango, chocolate and many more. They had a good time in Gaia's room, and they laughed at everything and everything.

And just then, Christian walked pass Gaia's room and heard the girls laughing. He leans into the door and eavesdropped on what they are talking about, curious on what they are laughing at.

And suddenly, the door is open.

And there she is, Gaia Starlight.

"Hello there, your highness!" Gaia piped up happily and dragged him into her room. "Come on in and have some ice creams!"

Lissa and Rose quiet down at the sight of Christian Ozera. The man shuffles his feet awkwardly until Gaia came and pushes him down onto a plush beanie cushion and places a tub of ice cream in his hand.

"Now, dig in!" she said happily and said to Lissa and Rose. "Christian here is my first friend at the Academy. He's nice… and gentle and such a gentleman…"

"Gaia…" Christian said her name and she whipped her long, long set of dark hair around.

Today, her hair is totally down. She has no jewelries on her hair and nothing else, and she is wearing an oh-so-thin satin nightgown that is so opaque that he could see her nipples perked up…

Oh dear…

Christian flames up and he quickly looked away from her. And she didn't know it as well!

Oh dear god…

"Just eat the ice creams, Christian!" Gaia said to him exasperatedly and spooned a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. "We made it with my dear alchemist's brilliant inventions. It's yogurt…!"

"Hmm…" he said to her and eats the ice creams quietly. With Gaia's help, slowly, Lissa and Rose begun to open up to Christian more, and they begun to talk. And soon, Christian and the rest of the girls are laughing off at a joke that Gaia had sported not too long ago.

"Then, I was like… just you watch. In the near future, your new little wifey will be having a shit in the toilet and the toilet papers run out and you would be all sucker and like, "How much do you want this toilet paper? Prove it to me…"

Everyone laughed again and Christian, who had never heard something as absurd as that, laughed until there are no more noises coming out from him. Lissa and Rose laughed at him and pointed one finger at him, and it sets off another round of laughter for them.

Suddenly, the sound of the royal trumpet sounded throughout the entire academy. They all stood up and dropped their buckets of ice cream onto the table.

"Queen Tatiana?" Rose calls. Everyone scrambles back to their room and dressed up for the occasion of the arrival of Queen Tatiana.

"I hope I did not take you too much by surprise, but sometimes your Queen awakens with a need to look upon her lovelies..." she said with her hand waving with her staff in one hand. "Where's Vasilisa?"

Everyone looked at Lissa. She balked and stood up gingerly. "Vasilisa Dragomir? Ah! There you are. Please, come up to the stage and let me see the princess… not a day goes by where we did not lament the loss of your parents and brother. The Dragomir name represents the finest of the Moroi qualities…"

"While you, Vasilisa Dragomir," the Queen said to her. "The last of the Dragomir line… If you are our future, I am less than impressed. The power that comes from royal blood must be used responsibly. While you, you gave us dead animals, blood games, escapes to Oregon! Shameful!"

"Queen Tatiana, I can explain…" Lissa started, but the Queen stopped her with one hand.

"Uh, uh, uh, not now, Lissa…"

"However, I have every confidence that our dear Vasilisa here will turn things around. Now, where is Gaia? Gaia Starlight?"

Everyone whispers. Gaia hid herself behind Christian, and he pushes her up from her hiding spot and jerked his head up towards the stage. She blew a tongue out at him, and the Queen calls again.

"Where is Gaia?" the Queen calls pleasantly after calling Lissa. Everyone whispers and looked around, and the Queen calls again in a singsong tune, happy to come here for once. "Gaia…? Gaia dear…? Come out; come out, wherever you are…?"

Finally, Gaia stood up from where she has been hiding. She made a face of sort at the Queen, and the Queen smiles up pleasantly at her.

"Oh, there she is, my baby, baby Gaia!" the Queen piped up happily. Gaia made another face at her, and the Queen smiles broader.

Gaia trudges up the stage awkwardly and faces the crowd.

And faces Christian Ozera, who sits right in front of her…

She blew out another tongue at him and he chuckles.

"Let me introduce to you, my baby Gaia!" the Queen said to the crowd of students. Everyone whispers to themselves, and the Queen coughed to clear the crowd's tension. Gaia hissed at her, and the Queen patted her on her shoulder.

"Now, now, dear... Everyone will know about it sooner or later. Come, come, baby girl. Let Grandmama introduce you to every one of my darlings!" the Queen said to her, and everyone gasped.

Grandmama!?

"Gaia is my baby granddaughter. I hope you will treat her like the Grand Duchess she is. Oh, Gaia. You do know you have just been bestowed the title of a Grand Duchess of Kiev after dear Princess Vasilisa here?" the Queen said to her and gestured towards Lissa. Gaia smiles awkwardly at her and Lissa smiles back at her pleasantly with an equally shocked expression.

Gaia is Grand Duchess!?

Ivashkov!? Gaia Ivashkov!?

"Gaia Starlight Ivashkov! The Grand Duchess of the Ivashkov royal family, Grand Duchess of Kiev!" the Queen calls out happily, and Gaia flames up in embarrassment.

Everyone whispers at once. It is the scandal of the century. The Queen's very own granddaughter in their school and no one knew about it!?

"Grandmama!" Gaia almost exclaims in her whispers. The Queen laughs happily and patted her and Lissa's back.

"I expect you two girls would get along well now. Lissa here is Princess, and would be Queen after me. Then, you are next in line now, my little baby Gaia…"

"I'm not a baby, Grandmama!" Gaia hissed angrily in embarrassment.

"Oh, Gaia dear," the Queen said happily. "You are my only living granddaughter here now. If you're not my baby Gaia, then who else would I shower my love and all my money on!? Adrian?"

Adrian coughed and hides himself further down his seat. Queen Tatiana does not like him much for his frivolous attitude. But she loves him still.

"Adrian. I expect you to behave like the Ivashkov you are…" she said to him, and Adrian coughed out a reply.

"Grandmama!" Gaia exclaims shyly and flames up again. The Queen laughed at her.

"Oh, I do love to see you blush, my little baby granddaughter. You are the most adorable one in the world. Be good like the Grand Duchess you are, and be nice to Lissa as well. I trust you two would be the most best of girl friends…"

"Now, let us adjourn to the banquet hall…" the Queen said to the crowd of students, and everyone stood up and clapped their hands.

"It's so cool!" Rose slammed her hand on Gaia's back happily after they came down from the stage and went together to the banquet hall to have their meals with the Queen. Gaia lurched forward hard and ended up into Christian Ozera's arms awkwardly, who had came to her rescue in time. "You're Grand Duchess and you never told us, you bitch!"

"Rose, be nice to Gaia…" Lissa chided Rose, and she darted her tongue out playfully and scratched the back of her head. Christian helped Gaia up and brushed her coat and skirt off dust.

"T-thanks…" she stuttered to him and blushes up in embarrassment. Christian smiled and walked away from them. She stares on at his back, and sighs dreamily.

"Handsome hunk you've spotted there, my baby, baby Gaia?" Rose piped in and slung an arm around her shoulders and stares on to where Gaia is staring. Lissa too, leans in to Gaia's other free side of the body and smiles cheekily at her. "The Head of the now empty Ozera royal family, which makes him a Prince. Rich from old money and had the most beautiful mansion in the world, smart, genius, fire flaming lickin' good abilities. Great ass as well, ooo… must have meant he had the power to go on and on for hours in the bed while making hot passionate sex-"

"Rose!" Gaia exclaims to stop her from going further. The red had spread to her ears, and she is flaming up shyly. Lissa and Rose both laughed at her and dragged her off to the banquet hall.

There, Christian sat alone while everyone shuffles away from him. He glanced around, and finds that the seats around him are empty. He sighs, and ate his food in silence. As per usual…

And suddenly, another silver plate slammed onto the table next to him. He looked up and saw Gaia, Lissa and Rose flanked at her sides.

"Well, hello there, your highness!" Gaia piped up happily at him and flashed him a charming beautiful smile. "Sitting alone I see? Mind if we join you? The toadies there aren't all welcoming and are very, very annoying…"

Christian laughed at her 'toadies' comment and quickly realizes it and closed his mouth with his hand, coughing into it to mask his laughter.

"Refreshing isn't she?" Lissa commented to Christian. He nodded his head while laughing. "I do love her. She does have such a way of speaking the human's language…"

"Hey, hey, hey… still here…" Gaia said to them and pointed to herself. The rest laughed at her and Gaia, who is not happy with it, slapped a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Christian's face.

"Stop laughing!" she said to them and huffed in a playful way. Christian laughed and slapped another spoonful of mashed potatoes at her hair.

"Oh, oh, oh!" she exclaims in horror. "My hair! Why you oaf!"

She threw another spoonful of mashed potatoes at him, and it flipped towards Rose's hair.

And Rose is livid.

"Gaia…" Rose started in a dangerous tone. Rose flipped her own spoonful of mashed potatoes, but Christian maneuvered her arm out of Gaia's way and it slapped onto Lissa's face instead.

And Gaia laughs heartily at the sight of mashed potatoes on their faces and hair.

Lissa slammed her hand on the table and flipped her plate of food to Rose. And they started the food fight. It escalated to such a degree that the whole banquet hall is alive with food throwing all over the place.

"Students!" Headmistress Kirova boomed, but no one listens to her. "Stop this at once!"

"It is alright, Ellen," the Queen said to her pleasantly and smiles at the little royal group and the dhampir girl, Rose. "My baby Gaia does have such a way to make people happy. I am glad that the Prince is no longer a sad moping little depressed ball…I do worry for him, you know? Being the lonely one left in his family… I considered taking him in as my own, but I have sensed a bond between him and my baby Gaia not too long ago, hence my coming here to clarify things…"

Then the Queen thought to herself. _Hmm… perhaps an engagement is in order… Christian and Gaia… what a perfect couple…_

She stares with a smile as Gaia and Christian and the rest of their royal little group continues to throw foodstuff at each other.

Everyone marvels at Christian's ability to laugh and be happy with Gaia, Lissa and Rose. Lissa is princess, and Christian is their ice Prince. Famous for his poker face and his icy attitude after his parents turned themselves Strigoi. He is isolated for a few whiles, and then, he turned all icy.

But now, he is all sunshine and smiling. Gaia, being the Grand Duchess she is, mixed with the royalties more than she does to the rest of the Morois. Rose, being Lissa's own Dhampir novice, is with her all the time, and so, they become friends as well.

Everyone suddenly wanted to be friends with Christian, but seeing as Gaia is the one who had pulled him out of the darkness dream he had created all around himself to protect himself from others, he stuck up to her and refuses to be friends with anyone else other than those who really knew their own gang of royalties, such as Rose's Dhampir friends and a friend of Lissa, Natalie. The rest are out of their gang.

Soon, the Equinox dance comes up. Everyone is excited about it, and more so when Christian, who had so wanted Gaia to be his partner that night, is nervous as hell.

"Go on and ask her already, you little pussy," Mason said to Christian. The both of them become fast friend after Rose introduced him to their little royal group. Now they are known as the Royal Tramps, known especially for Gaia's ability to make them laugh out loud in the middle of nowhere, even when they are terribly angry.

Christian has transformed from his old icy glory into a much better person who talks. And he laughed when Mason calls him a pussy. Once upon a time ago, he would have burned up those who had dared to call him that.

"Who's the pussy here when you yourself haven't asked little Rosa here to the Equinox…" he said to him and punches his shoulders playfully. Mason chuckles and stumbles a little.

"Yeah, right… oh well, she doesn't like me as much as she likes her oh-so-handsome training coach…" Mason said to him in a rather disappointed tone.

"You mean Demetri?" Christian said to him. Mason sighs sadly.

"Yeah, you don't even measure up to the man in terms of size, let alone by attraction alone…" Christian said to him. Mason glares at him and Christian laughs.

"You do realize that you've changed right, Christian?" Mason asks him. Christian regards the man and scrutinizes him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, since the arrival of Her Grace, the Starlight Duchess…" Mason said to him in a sing song tune. True, Gaia is known as Starlight Duchess due to the Starlight in her name. Everyone calls her Starlight, only those who are her close friends would call her Gaia. Including Mason, but he would sometimes call her Starlight Princess; since he thought that it suits her more.

Christian fell silent. He couldn't have been that obvious with his feelings to her now, right?

"You've changed," Mason said to him. "Well, in a good way of course. You knew how to talk, and how to laugh, and how to be happy. All thanks to her, I guess. She has done you an awful lot of good I'd say, so be good to her and fess up to her now, alright? She is a hot one, so people would snatch her up for the Equinox Dance coming up soon…"

And speak of the devil, Gaia came stumbling into the water fountain garden with Lissa and Rose flanked at her sides. Mason smiles at him and pushes him towards Gaia, and he stumbles right into Gaia's arms.

"Are you alright, Christian?" Gaia said to him and looked up at him. Christian coughed, and he adjusted his clothes a little. Gaia saw a stray strand of hair fell out from his usual perfect hairstyle and swipes it back to his head. And Christian stares at her.

"Oh, there is a stray strand of hair… you know…" she said to him with a smile and he pulls her aside from her little group of royal and dhampirs.

"Gaia, I had something I want to ask you…" he started. And she smiles.

"You wanna ask me to the Equinox Dance is it?" she started. And he froze. She laughs heartily at him.

"Don't get me wrong here. The Equinox Dance is coming up soon. If you're not asking about this, then is there something else you wanted to ask me?" she said to him.

He shakes his head. "No, no, you got it right. I want to ask if you… well… if you…"

"I'd love to…" she said to him gently and adjusted his shirt for him. She pulled up his white collar and arranged it neatly on top of his coat and patted it a few times. "Alright, you're good to go… and just so you know, I would be wearing a dark blue lace dress that night…"

With that, she gave him a wink and he watches as she strutted away to Lissa and Rose, who is standing nearby and waiting for her. Christian laughs to himself and Mason came and slung and arm around him.

"How was it, my man?" Mason started.

Christian laughs at him. "So easy… so easy…"

"Told ja. Gaia there has a thing for you as well," he said to him, and Christian looks at him incredulously.

"What?" Mason said to him. "It's true. Haven't you seen how her eyes tend to sparkle more when you are looking at her? Or how she tends to blush when you touch her? Or when you're close to her?"

Christian is baffled. Gaia is in love with him as well? Oh, how fetching!

**_End of Chapter 2: Sunshine_**


	3. Equinox Dance

******Fanfiction Title: My Immortal  
><strong>**A Vampire Academy Romance Fanfic  
><strong>**Main Characters: CHRISTIAN AND OC (GAIA STARLIGHT IVASHKOV)******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Equinox Dance<strong>

The girls all pile themselves into Gaia's room. Gaia had the largest collection of dresses. As Grand Duchess, Gaia tends to wear dresses to suit her status as the granddaughter of Queen Tatiana. She is fetching in anything she wears, from short mini princess dress to smart black coated outfit and long dresses. Hell, she even looks good when she is in her nighties!

"Natalie, darling, this is for you," she said to Natalie and gave her a sleek black box. It is Tiffany.

"And this is for you and you…" she gave each box to Lissa and Rose. They open the box and gasped.

Natalie had a heart shaped diamond necklace from Gaia, while Lissa had a rose corsage with a single diamond drop in the centre of the flower and Rose got a huge diamond ring from her.

"Is this real?" Rose said to her skeptically. Gaia laughs out loud and patted Rose's back.

"I assure you, this is worth billions. You can sell it if you're dirt poor…" she said to her, and Rose widens her eyes in shock.

"Billions…!" Rose gulped in shock. Gaia nodded her head earnestly.

"Yeah... My family is damn rich. We had a whole oil rig to our own and a diamond mine somewhere in the world. We are too rich… I need to do something to my vaults of money. I had a whole separate account with the Ivashkov family. My parents are still alive, though, but they do leave me with a separate personal account. It's worth… well… more than the kind of amount of money you could ever imagine a 16 year old Moroi owns… I mean, people would rob me if they knew just how rich I am…"

"So you want people to rob me off my ring now as well?" Rose said to her with a smile. Gaia laughs at her.

"No, silly… It is a token of my love for you, Rosa dear. You are a dear friend of mine. I want you to be happy. Know that my family is open to any one of you. Dhampirs or not, you are a family of mine. We are sisters. I will protect all of you if that is the last thing on earth that I can do… I swear upon the stars…" Gaia said to her, and Rose tears up at her touching words.

Rose is practically homeless, except for her busy, busy Dhampir mother. She would always crash with Lissa at her home with the Dragomirs, but now that all the Dragomirs have gone, all that is left is Lissa being all alone as the last princess of the Dragomir line, while she herself is better off without parents seeing as none of them came to see her anyway.

"Oh, Rosa, why ever do you cry?" Gaia said to her and hugged Rose tightly in her arms. Rose sobbed into her shoulders, and Natalie and Lissa came and hug her as well and sobbed with Rose. "You should be happy. My family is your family as well. You are welcome to my home anytime, anywhere, and for all of eternity. My grandmamma adores all of you, you know? She is the one who buys you the diamond ring, and the necklace and the rose corsage… I just deliver it to you all… that are all… My parents is dying to meet you all as well, but just not now. On the holidays we're all gonna have fun at my villa somewhere. Lissa, come please, alright?"

"She… she bought these for us?" Rose said to her and detaches herself from her arms. "She brought a billion dollar worth of diamond ring for me? A dhampir…?"

"You are no ordinary Dhampir, Rose…" Gaia said to her with a smile and wipes away her tears. "You are Shadow-Kissed Rose. All Shadow-Kissed Dhampirs are valuable assets to our kingdom. Shadow-Kissed Dhampirs are… well… in a way… they are royalties too, alongside the royals they protect…"

"Oh, Gaia," Lissa hugged Gaia as well. "Thank you, for offering the love of a family again…my family is gone now, and I am all alone with Rose here…"

"Don't fret my damsel…"she said to her with a smile. "We're all gonna have a great holiday together at my villa. My parents and brothers are coming as well. My big, big brother, Peter... and my little baby brother, Michael. We're all happy and gooey all the time, just like me. My parents are busy all the time, but they do spend time with us when we need it. So you all can just have fun and don't be sad now, alright? Come, come, and stop crying. We're all sisters, yeah? So we should go down to this ball with the best style we have. Hips, hips, lips and ahh!"

"Hips, hips, lips and ahh!" the other girls chimed with her and walked with the styles of their slogan. They laughed and giggled to themselves.

"You know what?" Rose started to them. "I don't know what's gonna happen tonight. At this point, I can't remember who hates us or who loves us. But I do know we're gonna own this dance. Let's make tonight our bitch…"

"That's my girl, babeh!" Gaia rhymes up to her and high fived them all.

And so, they walked into the ballroom. Rose is wearing a deep dark purple dress, and is gorgeous with her huge boobs and her shapely ass. Lissa is wearing a green dress with a sheer black transparent material on the outer side of her dress, while Natalie is wearing a laced blue dress with a plunging neckline that reveals her cleavages.

Gaia, on the other hand, is wearing a dark blue dress that bare up her shoulders. Her back is bare, and it plunges deep down to her small waist and it is covered with crisscrossed pearls. Her hair is donned up in pearls, and there are braids of them braided into her French braids and they are piled up into a bun that rests at the nape of her neck. Strands of her hair are framing her hair in carefully curled curls, and she is beautiful with her red, red lips.

"Not much a reaction from your boyfriend there," Gaia teases Rose. Rose laughs with Lissa.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rose started, and dances with Lissa and Gaia. Natalie had gone and joined her other friends, and is dancing with them. "But grading on the Demitri curves, a huge reaction… mammoth, gargantuan..."

They laughed to themselves silly and suddenly, Rose pushes Gaia towards Christian Ozera, who had slipped up to her from behind and with it, he spins her into his arms and they started to dance.

"Your highness…!" Gaia exclaims happily at the sight of him smiling down at her. "Oh, you look so yummy tonight…"

"Yummy?" Christian raised one eyebrow and laughed at her. "Seriously, yummy…?"

"Well, it applies to men like you. Dripping with wealth, power, status, brains and most of all, drop dead gorgeous…"

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Christian said to her with a small smile. She smiles at him.

"Yeah, and you do strut in a sexy way…" she said to him, and realizes too late that it actually came out from her mouth.

Christian laughed out loud at her. "You think I strut in a sexy way?"

"Stop it…" she said to him and slapped his arms. He stopped laughing and turned all serious.

"Gaia Starlight Ivashkov…" he calls her seriously. She became serious as well and looked up to him.

"What is it?" she asks him.

He begun to smile and laugh again and said, "You seriously think I strut in a sexy way?"

Gaia slapped his arm again and he laughs at her.

"Oh, you are the most adorable person I've ever met…" he said to her and leaned onto her forehead with his own. She dances with him underneath the chandeliers, and together, they were happy.

"You're beautiful tonight…" he said to her.

She smiles at him. "Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself as well…"

He laughs at her and they dances. He spins her out of his arms and into his arms again, and this time, he held her tightly.

"You are so like starlight, just like your name, Gaia Starlight…" he said to her. "Gaia is mother earth they said, and also the name of a famous star out there… Gaia Starlight… It suits you so well, your name…"

She smiles at him and leans into him. She places her head on his shoulders and they dances happily.

"You made me happy. I've never known how it feels like to be so happy. I laugh all the time with you by my side, and you introduced me to all of your wonderful friends, no questions asked. I am grateful to you. You made me happy once more, and I am alive again…" he said to her, and she looked up to him.

He stares into her eyes and swiped the hair that frames her hair around her face. "And I think I am falling in love with you…"

Gaia blinked her eyes in surprise. Christian Ozera, the renowned Crown Prince of the vampire world is falling in love with her?

"You… really do?" she said to him and looks up into his eyes. She knew he is telling her the truth, but she wanted to hear it once more. Just once more, lest her feelings betrays what she wants to hear and distorts her power over emotions reading.

"I love you…" Christian said to her, and leans down to capture her lips in his.

Just then, Mia came up to Lissa and attacks her verbally. "Why were you in the hospital? Pregnant?"

Those who stood at their sides stopped dancing and looked at them, listening to what Mia is saying. Gaia stopped dancing with Christian and they went over to where Lissa is having a conversation with Mia.

"Herpes?" Mia continues. "Maybe your babies have herpes. I don't care if it's true, I'll tell…"

"Go away, Mia," Lissa said to her.

"Why are you Dragomirs such drags!?" Mia exclaims angrily. "First Andre, then you steal Aaron from me and don't even keep him!"

"I don't need this…" Lissa said to her and walked away from Mia.

"I vow to take down the entire-"

"Mia," Gaia stepped up in front of her and Mia stopped speaking at the sudden appearance of Gaia. "Stop. You're making yourself a fool here. You've lost this one, biatch."

Mia screams at her, and Rose came and punches Mia in the face, knocking her out in one punch.

"Everyone saw that I tried to take the high road there…" Rose said to everyone.

"Rose," Christian started. "If Mia didn't do it then it means there is a bigger threat out there… Lissa's run off, I didn't see where…"

"Try her sanctuary," Gaia said to Christian. "Let's go. Rose, go find her as well. We'll be going to her secret place…"

Somehow, in a way or two, Rose had gotten into the car of Demitri and found Gaia and Christian snuggling behind the seats.

"Holy shit, I cannot believe this…" Rose said to herself.

"What is it?" Demitri asks.

"Nothing, just let me concentrate," Rose said after Christian shushes her up with a finger on his lips.

They arrives soon at the place of Prince Dashkov and storms into the manor. Rose is ordered to stay in the car by Demitri, but she breaks the rules anyway and goes into the manor ground with Christian and Gaia flanked by her sides.

"Feel free to chime in at any time with some fire magic there. Maybe a flame of ring around the knob?" Rose said to Christian, and he held out his hand at the doorknobs with a troubled expression on his face.

"I've never really worked outside a classroom setting before…" he said to her helplessly.

"Forget it, she's gone. Stop trying to save yourself, Liss! Stupid one way bond!" Rose cursed and rushes out of the manor with Christian and Gaia at her back.

They rushes out and find that there is a helicopter landing right in front of Lissa. Two Psi-hounds flanked at her sides and she is stuck in the middle of nowhere. The pilot came out and prepares to bundle Lissa into the helicopter before they came crashing into the scene with Rose tackling the pilot.

Christian tried to use his fire on the man, but he only manages to make out a small pitiful flame.

"That's it?" Rose asks him. "Seriously?"

"Did you see what Victor did?" Lissa asks Gaia and Rose.

"I know what an asshole!" Rose said to her.

"He would have hell to pay if Grandmamma caught him! Hell doesn't even begin to cover the word!" Gaia said to her soothingly.

"I hate to interrupt," Christian started. "But unless either one of you can fly a chopper, maybe we should get going-"

A loud sound of a gunshot rang in the night and the girls scream in surprise and shock. Victor held out a gun in his hand and had been the one who had shot Christian. Gaia knelt down on the grass and tends to him, pressing one hand onto his wounds.

"Christian… oh… Christian…" she calls his name.

"Rose," Victor said to them. "Be a dear and step away from Lissa. I don't want to accidentally shot her when I'm shooting you…"

"You heard him!" Lissa said and stood in front of Rose protectively. "He won't shoot me."

"I am your guardian!" Rose said to her and stood in front of her.

"No, Rose, you can't do this!" Lissa fought with her and tried to stand in front of her and protect Rose.

"Lissa, don't you dare fight! Lissa!" Rose exclaims, and fought with Lissa.

Victor prepares to fire another shot of gun when suddenly, Gaia stood up in front of both Lissa and Rose.

"Who are you?" Victor said to her. "Get out of the way…"

"I am Starlight," Gaia said to him and floats up all by herself. "I am Gaia Starlight Ivashkov, and I am the Duchess of Kiev in the Ivashkov household. I wield the power of the Starlight, and I will not allow you to harm my friends!"

Then, he is held up by a sudden supernatural power that stopped him from moving at all. He forces himself to move, but he just couldn't.

Lissa and Rose gaped as they saw how Gaia shines brilliantly with the intensity of a star. She is floating, and her hair has been set loose all around her, and it flows around her like tendrils of ribbons.

_**On the last day on the earth,**_

_**All I wanna do is share a smile with you,**_

_**Till I cross the twilight,**_

_**Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you,**_

_**My love will testify and last through the ages…**_

She sings a beautiful note of song, and Victor is again shriveled up in his diseased state. He screams, and he covers his face with his hands.

"Nooo!" Victor screams and glares at Gaia. "Starlight! Starlight! They are extinct! Starlights are extinct! It is impossible!"

Gaia floated back down onto the grass and stares up at Victor. Victor, in his last moment, brought up the gun and points it to her, but is defeated when Dimitri came and took him under his hands.

"You are worse than a Strigoi," Dimitri said to him.

"Christian!" Gaia exclaims and knelt down onto the grass.

"Do you know what I like most about psi-hounds?" Victor said to Dimitri. "They're wonderful at tracking. They're even better at killing. Attack!"

The psi-hounds barked and their blue eyes turned red. They are activated into killing mode, and they charges at Lissa, Gaia, Christian and Rose.

Rose protected Lissa and pushes her down onto the ground with her on top. Gaia, on the other hand, protected Christian, and covers his body with her own and held him tightly in her arms.

"I will protect you with my soul, Christian…" Gaia said to him by his ears fiercely and closes her eyes tightly as she awaits the psi-hounds to attack her first. "I swear with my soul and upon the stars!"

Christian heard her calling his name and he raises both of his arms up into the air and screams as he releases his fire powers and burned the psi-hounds in an impressive display of fire powers. The psi-hounds whined in pain from the fire and ran off somewhere, burning alight with the power of fire from Christian.

"Now that's some freakin' fire magic," Rose said to Christian and stares as the psi-hounds ran off.

"Rose, I need to save him, but I can't. Victor took everything, all my energies…" Lissa said to Rose, and Rose took off her jacket.

"Power up, Princess…" Rose said to her. Lissa quickly bites into Rose's shoulders and sucked a great amount of blood, causing Rose to faint.

Gaia had fainted from using her Starlight powers, and she is lying by Christian's side.

Lissa heals him up, and with it, she fainted as well. Christian is no longer hurt by the bullet gunshot, and they are all well and slumbering.

Everyone is escorted back to the academy. Dimitri carried Rose, while the rest of the guardians carried Christian, Lissa and Gaia into the car. Upon arriving at the Academy, they are escorted into the healing room, wherein Christian, Lissa and Gaia is given blood transfusions to revive back their lost energies while Rose, too, is given blood transfusion to refill back her lost blood.

They all woke up soon, and Lissa is well again in her bed in the infirmary. She and Gaia share the same room with Rose, while Christian is well enough to move around soon after he woke up. He visited the girls in their ward. After a while, Rose is declared free to go by the doctors and Lissa and Gaia threw oranges at her for being the first to leave amongst them girls.

"Hey, hey!" Rose defended herself. "I'm gonna leave and never come back again if you continue to throw oranges at me! At least threw me an apple so I can eat it!"

Dimitri brought Rose to the security dungeon system, and when Rose visits Victor in the dungeon, something happened, and the alarm is sounded.

"The alarm…" Christian said, and Gaia, who had been in bed with Christian flanked at her side protectively, stood up and rushes to the dungeon with Christian, still clad in her hospital gown.

They went down there and saw Dimitri heaving up a silver stake and prepare to drive it into Natalie's chest and Gaia screams.

"Stop!" she screams, and Dimitri, surprised with it, stopped.

"Don't! Please! Don't kill her!" Gaia said to him and quickly descends down the stairs.

"She is Strigoi now!" Dimitri said to her. "No one can save her!"

"I can," she said to him determinedly and raised both of her hands around her sides. "I can save her… I am Starlight, I can save her!"

Christian had never seen her use her Starlight powers, and he is more than impressed to see her floating up off the ground and glows with the intensity of a Starlight.

Like a star, she shines.

And like a star, she is brilliant.

She is beautiful. And she is Starlight…

_**On the last day on the earth,**_

_**All I wanna do is share a smile with you,**_

_**Till I cross the twilight,**_

_**Nothing could be truer than this love I have for you,**_

_**My love will testify and last through the ages…**_

She sings the beautiful song, and suddenly, Natalie's eyes are no longer red, and her fangs retracted. She fell down with a heap, and she sobbed sadly.

"No, no, no, no!" Natalie exclaims sadly. "Why! I want to be Strigoi! I want my eyesight back! I want my clarity of skin back! No!"

"Natalie? Natalie, listen to me," Gaia said to her and held her in her arms. Gaia gently pried Natalie's hands off her face and smiles up at her. "See? You can see. I gave you back your Moroi identity, but retain your eyesight and your smooth skin. You are beautiful now, see?"

"What?" Natalie said in surprise and looked at her hand. "I… I can see… I can see…!?"

"Yes you can," Gaia said to her. "I made you so… you can see clearly now… no more doubts, and no more tears…"

"Why…?" Natalie asks her tearfully. "Why… you could have just let him kill me…"

Gaia smiles at her and caresses her face gently in her hand. "I love you, Natalie. You are my besties as well. The girls would be sad if you're gone. Rose didn't mean to betray you either. You did her no good first right? She is just defending herself. We all love you, Natalie. We would be sad if you're gone… I want you to be happy, and happy you would be with us…"

Natalie broke down in tears and sobbed into Gaia's shoulders. Gaia held her gently and rocked the sad girl back and forth.

Demitri had never seen such a display of powers before. The Princess Vasilisa is powerful enough with her healing abilities, her mind powers and all of her elemental powers. Gaia here could transform a Strigoi back into a Moroi… and it is an amazing feat of powers…

Starlight… could she really is Starlight… just as her name depicts her to be?

Starlight is a legendary being. She is Moroi birth, and she is a descendent of a Star that fell down to earth 7000 years ago. Starlight is powerful beings. They are capable of many powers, though they choose only a fair few to be their harnessing main powers so as to make it individual and more powerful compared to when they are capable of controlling all sorts of powers in the world. To own two or less powers are much better than owning 10 different powers. The more powers you own, the less you are powerful and adept at controlling them. The less powers you own, the more powerful you are.

But Starlight is told to be extinct due to the Salem witch-hunt a long time ago. How could she be Starlight? She is the Queen's granddaughter! How could she be Starlight when the Queen herself is not Starlight?!

_**Unless… her name alone manages to bestows her the powers of Starlight?**_Thought Demitri. _**How oddly magical… to behold the name of Starlight and **__be__** bestowed the powers of Starlight just by name alone… how magical…**_

After comforting Natalie, Gaia fainted again. This time, Christian carries her back to her room in the royal palace, and Natalie and Rose is there as well to recuperate. Rose slept with Natalie and Lissa in Gaia's room, accompanying the now slumbering Lissa and Rose.

"I am so sorry," Natalie said to Rose and Lissa. "I… I'm tempted by papa's request… he said Strigoi powers can make me beautiful again… and I… I…"

"Forget it, Natalie," Rose said to her. "Gaia saves you. You owe your life to her now. From now on, you are her very own Moroi guardian. Don't ever leave her, and don't you ever forget how she has saved you when she could have let you be killed by Demitri… oh dear… stakes… I wonder how it feels…?"

"Cold and heartless maybe?" Lissa said to her, and they laughed. Natalie wipes her tears away from her eyes, which is now clear and she no longer needs to wear spectacles anymore. Her hair now shines radiantly, and her skin is beautiful. Natalie is now a gorgeous Moroi, and she has never been more grateful to Gaia…

"I will protect her from now on… I swear with my soul and upon the stars…" Natalie said to them and watches as Gaia slumbers peacefully.

"Swear upon the stars, huh?" Rose said to her with a smile.

"Well, she used to do it, swear upon the stars… was that the reason why she is Starlight?" Natalie asks them.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, and so does Lissa. "Don't know nothing about it. But it is best to leave it to Demitri and Christian to solve it. They'll tell us if there is anything they found out about how she came to have the powers of the Starlight. Demitri mentions that it might have been because she has the name of Starlight in her name, and she is bestowed powers from the Stars just from it…"

"Just by name!?" Natalie said incredulously. "Why, that is absurd!"

"Absurd it may be, but where can you find someone named Starlight in the world? The name Gaia is a star already, and with another name of Starlight, she might just be the star that Demitri is saying…" Rose said to them.

"The star?" Lissa started. Rose nodded her head.

"She might just be the Star of Hope everyone is waiting for in this time of the era. She might just be the one person to be able to defeat the Strigoi, alongside with you, Princess…" Rose said to her.

With it ends their long night. Christian came in and found the girls sleeping beside Gaia. He smiles and places a woolen blanket on each girl's back. He left a rose on Gaia's bedside table, and left quietly back to his room, waiting for her to wake up again from her long slumber.

**_End of Chapter 3: Equinox Dance_**


	4. Starlight

******Fanfiction Title: My Immortal  
><strong>**A Vampire Academy Romance Fanfic  
><strong>**Main Characters: CHRISTIAN AND OC (GAIA STARLIGHT IVASHKOV)******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Starlight<strong>

The Queen Tatiana came rushing into Gaia's room as soon as she had heard about how she had fainted not once, but twice from the use of her Starlight powers. As she rushes in, the girls all scampered up from their sleeping place by Gaia's side and stood in a line. Rose tried to hide herself behind Lissa, for she is a Dhampir and she is not sure that the Queen would take kindly to the appearance of her in Gaia's own royal room.

"Oh, my baby, baby Gaia…" the Queen chimed sadly and sat by her bedside. Gaia is slumbering peacefully, and as she sleeps, there is a small smile on her lips.

Adrian is there as well. He is her closest cousin by titles, seeing as the rest of the Ivashkov family is dwindling. He, too, sadly stares as his cousin slumbers on the bed. Christian came out from his room and stood behind Adrian, staring as the Queen swipes Gaia's hair from her face gently.

"Whatever in the world happened?" the Queen asks Lissa.

"Well…" Lissa started and bit her lips nervously. "Victor happened…"

"I know about Victor… but how did she fainted?" the Queen asks her and looks at the three girls standing side by side. She noticed that Natalie is looking a little different than usual, and she stood up.

"She used her Starlight powers on you, didn't she?" the Queen said to Natalie. Natalie's knees knocked against each other nervously and she fell onto the floor, kneeling in front of the Queen.

"I'm so sorry, your highness!" she said to her. "I'm so sorry! I was tempted by papa's offer! I was tempted! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen!"

Natalie sobbed sadly on the ground, afraid that her fate is to be kicked out of the Academy and out to live on her own in the human world. It is hard for Moroi to live in the human world. They gets hungry faster than when they are in the Academy, and they cannot fend for themselves well seeing as all the Academy has been teaching is simple techniques. What if the Strigoi strikes her!? What if she dies getting mobbed!? Oh, she couldn't imagine her future fate awaits her for causing harm to the Grand Duchess. She herself is only a little Countess of Moldova… she is just a countess… and yet she has caused the Grand Duchess to save her with her precious Starlight Powers…

The Queen stares at Natalie, kneeling on the ground shivering in fear. The Queen then shifted her gaze to Adrian, then to Christian, then to the rest of the girls.

And she then sighs tiredly.

"The Starlight powers came to her when she is 5 years old…" the Queen said to her and sat herself on a plush cushion. There is a tub of ice cream in front of the table, and she took it and started to eat it. Her guards all retreated, and close the door behind them. They knew more to invade when it is time for the Queen to tell them all about the Grand Duchess's powers…

"She is 5 when she ascends as Starlight. She is the only one in Ivashkov to be Starlight. We were all excited, happy, and fascinated with her powers. We would ask her to sing that special song of hers, over and over again, and she would float and shine like the stars…" she said to them, and continues to eat the tub of ice creams.

Then her tears fell. Everyone is surprised. The Queen never shows any other emotions other than happy and anger. She is a stern Queen, and she is always happy to see her darlings and smiles widely at them no matter what. Today, she cries.

And she cried while she ate the tub of ice creams. For once what they saw is not a Queen sitting there in the cushion.

It is a grandmamma worrying for her baby granddaughter…

"Then she started to grow weak and tired quickly. We finally found out that the more she uses her Starlight powers, the more weak she would becomes. Of course, she would be fine again soon after a good long rest. Did you know she slept for almost 4 years when she overused her powers just because we ask her to use it over and over again? She is just 7 that time… she lost 4 years of her childhood years because of it… 4 precious childhood years…"

The Queen sobbed sadly and continues to eat the tub of ice creams. She sobbed sadly as she spoons mouthful after mouthful of ice creams into her mouth.

"The power of Starlight came to her because of her name. It is true, as to what the Prince had thought…" she said to him and looked at Christian. Everyone looked at him. "It is true, that the Grand Duchess of Kiev, Gaia Starlight Ivashkov, ascends as the Starlight because of her name. She is the Star of Hope that everyone is waiting for… she is the Starlight that everyone thought has gone extinct and dies out after the Salem Witch Hunt almost 3000 years ago…"

"What is the Star of Hope, your highness…?" Lissa asks her. The Queen looks up at Lissa and smiles at her.

"The Star of Hope is the one who would be fighting alongside with you, the Fire Prince Christian, Shadow-Kissed Rose, a Dhampir guardian and also the little Countess of Moldova, Natalie dear…" the Queen calls onto her, and held out a hand to Natalie. Natalie goes to her gingerly and places one hand in the Queens offered hand.

"My granddaughter saves your life. She spares your life when she could have let others kill you when you are Strigoi… but she did not. She is kind and stupid sometimes, but it is because she is such, that is why she is the Grand Duchess. Because she is such, she is the Starlight. The Star chooses her to be the next Starlight, just because her personalities, her attitudes and her criteria's all fits those that the Starlight is supposed to have. Kind, gentle, generous, loving, caring… everything nice... it is in your books now, aren't they? The Starlights?"

Everyone nodded, and the Queen smiles sadly at Gaia are sleeping form.

"She values lives more than anyone else. She loves with her heart, no questions asked," the Queen's tears fell hard and fast and Natalie sobbed as she held the Queen's hand. "She saves your life without wanting anything in return. So be a good girl and stay by her side when she needs all of you most, alright?"

"Yes, your highness…" Natalie sobbed, and the Queen hugged her. The rest of the girls went up to her and hugged her as well as they all sobbed for Gaia's fate as Starlight.

"Be kind, just as she has been kind to all of you. Be good and gracious and merciful, just as she has does it to you. Love like she has, and be generous with your love to all…" the Queen said to them, patting Lissa and Natalie's back gently as they all cried in her embrace that night.

That night, everyone stays by Gaia's side. Even Adrian stays by her side. He likes her enough as his cousin. She is kind to him when all isolates him for being a bad Moroi. Everyone laughs at him because his parents are gone, and everyone laughs at him more so when he became orphan.

But not Gaia.

She offered him her candy cane, and they ate it together happily when they're 12. She made him happy again, and he no longer wallows in the darkness because of her. He believes she is Starlight, because she is the one star light that shines at him when darkness surrounds him. For that kind act and generous love she has for him, no questions asked, he is willing to do anything.

Anything at all… Adrian had promised himself to her, to be by her side whenever she needs him to, and also to be her guardian of sort. If he manages to become one, he would be the first ever Moroi to be a guardian to another Moroi Royal Vampire.

Classes resumes as per usual. Rose went to the library and found Lissa there. She went forward and hugs Lissa tightly, glad that everything bad and evil is over.

"Lissa, you're gonna want to see this," Christian said to her while holding a large ancient book in his hand.

"I don't believe my eyes. You got him to wear another color other than black!" Rose said in disbelieve.

"Well," Lissa started and shrugged her shoulders. "Gaia loves colors. I am sure she would love it if the Fire Prince would start to wear something other than boring black."

Everyone chuckled to themselves and smiles at each other.

"Oh, Rose, wait!" Lissa said to her and moves to take a book from the table. She shows Rose the book that explains how Vladimir had almost lost his mind, but never ever contemplated the ways of the Strigoi because he always have his Shadow-Kissed Anna to guide him in the light of days when he is shrouded within the darkness. It took many years for Vladimir to master the power of the Spirits, and that without his Shadow-Kissed Anna, he won't be able to successfully master it.

"Similarities," Christian said to them. "Weird…"

Then, the sound of the trumpet sounded again. It calls for the arrival of the Queen, and they all moves towards the hall.

Everyone gathered at the grand hall as the Queen came up on the stage surrounded by more bodyguards with the comings of the Strigois attacks upon St. Vladimir Academy.

"And once again," the Queen speaks to them all. "This grotesque maelstrom of indecency seems centered on one royal individual. Where is Vasillisa Drago-"

"Thank you, your majesty, for allowing me to clear the air," Lissa said to her and interrupted her speech, forcing the Queen to blink her eyes at her and stepped down for Lissa to speak to her audience.

She scanned the crowd and found Rose and Christian there, alongside Natalie, who has become more beautiful than ever. Taking a deep breath, Lissa begun to speak... "I've finally declared a magic, and it's called Spirit. It may take years to get a handle on it, but I have a bunch of wise men in robes to help me out."

"Blood," Lissa said to them all in an air of superiority. "Blood is what connects us all. Blood is sustenance. Blood is family. Blood is pain, and blood is death. Be it the fang of a Strigoi, or a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road…"

Lissa is overcome by her sadness over her family's sudden death. She closes her eyes tightly and lifts her head up proudly and continues to speak. "Blood is many things, and sometimes it gets so crazy and confusing that you'd need a best friend to tell you that 'it's okay,'. It's all life, at least until they come up with a better word for it."

She smiles up at Rose and Rose smiles back at her. "Unfortunately, you can't all have a Rose Hathaway. I'm very lucky that she's mine. But if you don't have a soul mate, by Vlad, the least you deserve is kindness and dignity and something more original than gossip, snobby-ness, slut-shaming and bullying. Let's prove to them all out there that Moroi blood is worth protecting. What do you say, everyone? No more bad blood…"

The doors to the hallway open suddenly in a loud grating sound, and in came Gaia walking on a walking stick, smiling weakly and kindly up to everyone who is looking at her. Her sudden appearance surprised all, including all of her friends and her grandmother.

"Gaia!" Christian exclaims in surprise, leaping down from the staircases and went up to her, holding her hand as she walks towards the stage slowly.

"Hello, Christian," she smiles up at him happily. "I'm so happy to see you…"

"I'm happy to see you too," he said to her and held up her hand, kissing the back of her hand gently. She smiles at him sweetly, and in came Rose tackling her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Gaia!" she exclaims happily at her. "I'm so worried sick for you, girl! Don't ever let us go into that kind of horrible feeling ever again!"

"I'll try not to, Desert Princess," she said to her and laughed happily. Natalie shuffles her feet behind Rose shyly and looked down at the ground, unsure of what she could do here in this situation. Gaia smiles at her and went up to her slowly with her walking stick and wrapped Natalie up in a warm hug.

"Come here, you," she said to her with a smile. "Don't you ever forget that we are all your besties as well, alright? We'll be here for you. We're a family, alright?"

Natalie sheds tears of gratitude at what Gaia had said to her. Hugging her back, Natalie whimpered sadly into Gaia's shoulders, crying and mumbling her gratitude to Gaia for giving her a new life as Gaia consoles Natalie by gently patting her back.

With all her friends surrounding her, Gaia made her way up to the stage and stepped up slowly. As she goes up the stage, her walking stick slipped and she, who have been having half of her weight supported on the walking stick, slipped and almost fell when all of her friends held out a hand and holds her up by her arm, preventing her from falling down completely.

Gaia smiles at her friends for helping her. Queen Tatiana, who has been watching the scene, smiles widely. Gaia has found a bunch of friends who are willing to go all out for her sake. This is a good thing to celebrate.

She finally went up to the stage and held Lissa's hand in hers. Lissa smiles at her, and together, they stood in front of the stage while Gaia speaks.

"I am Gaia Starlight, as you all know me as the troublemaking newbie nerd in St. Vladimir…" she said to them all with a smile. Everyone is silent and snickering behind their hands. She continues without a care. "By my full name, I am Gaia Starlight Ivashkov, the granddaughter of Queen Tatiana, direct descendant of the Ivashkov bloodline and next in line after Lissa, our Crown Princess here, and I am the Grand Duchess of Kiev."

Everyone begun to whisper louder and Gaia continues.

"However, I am also Starlight. I have a dream of sort yesterday when I passed out, and in my dreams, I've seen the lines of ancestors we all have only seen in books, and they all appears to me in my dreams, telling me that somehow, somewhere, in my line of family members, one of us are a descendant of the Starlight, and we never manage to see a Starlight in our family for all these while only because they are not bestowed with the power of Starlight to protect the future generations of Starlights, to prevent them from being hunted out during the Salem Witch Hunt. And now, I am the sole Starlight descendant, Grand Duchess of Kiev, soon to be crowned as Arch Grand Duchess of Kiev to be lined next with our Crown Princess Lissa here," she said to them all, gesturing towards Lissa, who smiles back at her.

"The academy is no longer a safe place to be," she said to them all gravely. "The previous Starlights have told me in my dream, that the Academy will be a place that the Strigois will targets on next…"

Everyone panicked. Whispers spread far and wide and soon, the whole hall is filled with noise. The Queen banged her staff on the floor three times and silenced the hall almost immediately.

"Silence," the Queen said to them all, and gestures to Gaia to continue with a nod of her head.

"However…" Gaia started, fetching something out from her inner pocket in her cardigan. "However… there is a remedy to it…"

She shows to everyone what is in her hand, and everyone who is on the stage gasped in surprise.

"This is the Light Crystal," she said to them all, holding up a long polished crystal, which glows with the intensity of a Star in her hand. "As we all know, the Light Crystal belongs to the Starlights, and only the Starlights are capable of using and wielding them. With the power of the glow from this Light Crystal, it proves to all that I am – indeed – Starlight."

She stepped backwards, moving to the centre of the stage. She stopped in the centre, and closes her eyes. Letting go of the Light Crystal, the crystal dropped from her hand and seemed to enter the centre of the stage, where there is an emblem of the St. Vladimir Academy marked in the centre of the stage's floor. The emblem begun to glow white and strong, and a blast of power released from it and travels far and wide to surround the Academy within a strong barrier made and generated from the power of the Light Crystal.

Gaia smiles to them all. "And now, the barrier is complete. For once in all these hundreds of years since St. Vladimir has been built, the Light Crystal's barrier made the Academy a fortress that no Strigoi can ever enter within its grounds. I am Starlight, and I swear upon the Stars that the Light Crystal barrier will protect St. Vladimir Academy from outside attacks… forever."

Everyone stood up and cheered. They were happy that the Strigoi can never enter their school compounds, and that they won't have to worry about anything anymore. Gaia smiles at her friends, who in turn surrounds her and hugs her tightly for keeping them all safe.

"But there is still one thing to worry about…" Gaia said in a loud voice, and with the word 'worry', everyone silences up.

With a grave tone, Gaia continues in a serious deep tone. "With the rising of the Strigois, we must be capable of defending ourselves if the time comes for us to use our powers. The lessons must be changed, the trainings upped to another level of extreme, and the Moroi's power training classes must be harder and harsher than ever. We must be able to use our given powers and gifts to defend ourselves against outside attacks be it a normal human, a gun, or a Strigoi, or else our gifts and powers would be given for naught…"

"We must train ourselves. No more playing around, no more skipping classes. This is the time and era where the war with the Strigoi is going to loom closer to us as time goes by. We might never know when the Strigois shall overcome the barriers, or find another way to enter the Academy's grounds, but knowing that we have trained ourselves to extreme levels of expertise and knowing the fact that we can and will defend both our loved ones and the academy with our gifts alone would be the one sole comfort in another night's worth of sleep. I bide you, students of the St. Vladimir's Academy, be aware that our lives are at stakes here anytime, anywhere. Be aware that the Strigois are rising as we all sit here laughing and gossiping for another day's worth of other people's businesses. Be aware, that anytime, anywhere, someone out there is dying from a Strigoi's attack, and for that, we must equip ourselves with our own given gifts and powers, and make them the ultimate shield against these monsters that plagues our nightmares and haunts for our flesh and blood. Wake up, St Vladimir, and be prepared to arm ourselves with trainings to fight against the Strigois!"

Queen Tatiana went up to her and patted her face, hugging her tightly as well.

"Well done, my dear… well done…" Queen Tatiana said to her and patted her head.

Gaia detaches herself from the Queen and went up to Adrian, who stood in a corner shuffling his feet shyly. Adrian has always been an outcast of sort to their little group, seeing as he always creates troubles for them all to mop up the mess.

"Adrian," she calls him, and he jumped up in surprise.

"G-Gaia…" he address her surprised that she would come up to him out of all the people she could talk to in the hall.

"Come here," she said to him. He obediently went up to him and places his hand in her outstretched hand.

She smiles at him and hugged him as well.

"Life won't be complete without you by my side now, Adrian…" she said to him. "You're my brother of sort you know? We are all that is left in the Ivashkov family…"

Adrian hugged her back and rubbed his cheek against her head. "I love you like you're my real sister, Gaia," he said to her. "I want to be your Guardian, if you would let me…?"

"Of course you can," she said to him with a smile. "Natalie is already my Guardian. Now with you in, I'll have two Guardians!"

Adrian smiles. Christian and Rose's friend, Mason, came up to him and patted his back as if they're best buddies.

"Welcome to the Royal Tramp, bud," Mason said to Adrian, and he chuckles heartily into his hand.

"Life won't be complete without a few bastards that I can bully with," Rose said to him with a smirk, and Gaia chided her for it.

"Rose," she said to her. "Be kind to Adrian. He is like a brother to me…"

"Yes, Your Grace," Rose said to her and does a mocking gesture of a bow. Everyone laughs and happily joins in to the dining hall.

As the Strigoi lies in wait for their chance and their army to grow to a massive amount of destructive power of force, the students in St. Vladimir, especially more so the Royal Tramps, celebrated the end of the dark event with a massive feast with the presence of the esteemed Queen Tatiana, the Crown Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the Prince Christian Ozera, the Grand Duchess of Kiev Gaia Starlight Ivashkov, the Duke of Suleman Adrian Ivashkov, the Countess of Moldova Natalie as well as Rose and Mason as Guardians of the Crown Princess and the Prince of the Ozera Royal Family.

The night passes by peacefully, and ended with a massive food fight in the dining halls of the St. Vladimir Academy. The night enshrouds the grounds with its darkness, and within its darkness, the Strigois lies in wait for their chances. But with the coming of the morning light, everyone knows that no matter how the event turns out, the Strigois will always lose.

And the future shall be a bright shining star alongside the Royal Tramps as the future of the Royal Vampire World.

_**End of Chapter 4: Starlight**_

_**To be continued after Vampire Academy 2 came out OR after I finished reading the vampire book. ^_^**_


End file.
